choppermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanjirops
"Perverted Monster" Sanjirops (エロ怪獣・サンジロプス, Ero Kaijū Sanjiropusu) is an evil perverted lizard monster who always insists that he's not a pervert, even though he always has perverted thoughts and does perverted things. He was originally one of Dr. Usodabada's top three henchman alongside Zorokiller and Robiflowan, and together they formed "Usodabadan's Three Evil Ones", later on though, after meeting the beautiful Namifia (with whom he instantly fell in love with) and seeing his former boss kidnap and threaten her, he became an ally of Chopper Man and joined his Chopper Man Clan. Appearance Sanjirops is an oddball, blonde-haired monster man with a curly eyebrow whose body resembles a lizard or dinosaur costume. He also wears a white t-shirt with green sleeves and the shirt has the letters "SR" printed on it in green with a green rectangle design surrounding the letters. His body has green skin, a light-green belly, a large head and a mohawk-like crest on the top of the head that goes down to his tail. The head also appears to have eyes of its own but are expressionless, indicating that the head piece may not actually be attached to him or is some kind of defect. Unlike most other characters, he only has four fingers on each clawed hand. He can usually be seen with two or three cigarettes in his mouth. Personality He is a flirtatious and perverted monster who always has lewd and perverted thoughts on his mind at all times. His intense obsession with women makes him act eccentric and idiotic, and his obsessive perverted behavior may only drive women away and get him rejected, but nonetheless his perverted mind remains ever filled with perverted thoughts. Despite his obvious perversity, he will always insist that he's not a pervert despite that he clearly is a perverted fiend with perverted intentions. As a member of the Usodabadan, he is an evil henchman that never shows mercy towards men and acts serious and uncaring even towards his boss and he seems to have some sort of rivalry with fellow villain, Zorokiller. As Robiflowan is a woman, he is madly in love with her and claims that he belongs only to her despite that he is a flirtatious pervert who flirts with any woman, although it appears Robiflowan does not reciprocate these feelings. He also has a big ego and thinks highly of his looks, believing that women would enjoy staring at his perverted face for 30 hours straight. He seems to enjoy smoking as he is usually seen with two or three cigarettes in his mouth. We mentioned he was a pervert right? Powers and Abilities Sanjirops is an incredibly strong and fast monster, and being one of the Three Evil Ones is a further testament to his strength as the best of Usodabada's henchman, however he is still no match for Chopper Man. Sanjirops possesses strong limbs with which he can deal devastating blows with great speed. He has shown that he is a very skilled cook, having prepared a first class dish out of rotten leftovers in less than three minutes with ease. When cooking, he refers to himself as the "Lovely Cuisine Monster". History Past Sanjirops was originally created or mutated by Dr. Usodabada in his underground lab so he could serve him as a powerful evil monster. However due to his rebellious and perverted nature, he did not turn out exactly as Usodabada had intended, but he was still a powerful monster. ''Chopper Man (Straw Hat Theatre) ''Chopper Man Departs! Protect the TV Station by the Shore ''Chopper Man (Manga)'' External Links *Sanji - One Piece Wiki's article on the prime version of Sanjirops Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chopper Man Clan Category:Usodabadan Category:Non-Humans